


The Last Night We're Apart

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confessions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, JUST KISS ALREADY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: This is The Hot Tub Scene if it took place in a bedroom. THAT got your attention, didn't it?Also, Peter went straight back to his own damn room in this take!Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	The Last Night We're Apart

She can’t sleep. The bed is comfy, the sheets are soft, and it’s been a long day. But she can’t stop thinking about what Lucas said when she confessed the whole deal of what’s really going on with Peter—that Peter has fallen for her and she’s been oblivious to it. She can’t seem to convince herself that this is correct despite the pretty solid evidence Lucas presented. After flipping back and forth a few more times she decides there’s only one way to fall asleep tonight and that’s to find out what is really going on.

***

She knocks on the door and glances around the empty hallway. It’s late and she heard a rumor there’s a “Bed Check” on the Ski Trip to ensure everyone is in their own, single-sex assigned rooms. She’s about to knock again when the door opens and there’s Peter—messy hair, pouty faced, shirtless Peter. Oh. She did not plan for this, no not at all. He rubs his eyes while her eyes travel the length of his torso down to the sweatpants hanging off his hips at a seductive angle and she suddenly finds that forming words to come out of her mouth are difficult. “Covey?” he asks and his voice sounds thick with sleep and she’s starting to think this was a mistake because her whole body seems to be on some sort of overload.

“Are you alone?” she hears herself say despite the voice in her head saying “go back to your room right now young lady.” He nods, “Greg is probably off getting some” and props the door open, letting her walk underneath his arm into the dimly lit room. “Were you asleep?” she whispers once she’s in the room as the door shuts behind them. “Yeah? No. Sort of.” He answers and he rubs his face and then his neck and reaches behind his head to scratch his shoulder and he looks like some marble statue of a Greek God and she must be staring. “What’s the matter?” he says and yup, she’s definitely staring. “I just wanted to—um—apologize. For the bus.” He rests his hands on his hips and squints at her, “What about the bus are you apologizing for, exactly?” She squirms because he’s going to make her work for this while looking like _that_. No fair.

“That I didn’t sit with you. Because I was mad about our fight.” The fight she started because she was getting scared of her feelings for Peter. And Peter had correctly called her on it, which scared her even more because she didn’t know what to make of the conversation she’d overheard him having with Gen. He goes and sits on his bed which has sheets as twisted as hers making her realize he’s probably been tossing and turning as well. “So,” he says, “where’s my apology?” Her eyes widen, “I just said…” she starts but he holds up his hand, “you said you wanted to apologize, you didn’t say you were sorry.” She feels a little flicker of temper bubble in her, why does he have to be so aggravating! “Well, I _am_ sorry but shouldn’t you be thanking me for letting you have what you really wanted?” Now his eyes go wide and he sputters, “Oh, and what did I really want Lara Jean?” She squares her shoulders and huffs, “to sit with Gen. You two looked pretty cozy the whole trip. I just thought I was keeping my part of the deal.”

He shakes his head and lets out a frustrated growl. “You are impossible!” She steps closer to him and demands, “what is that supposed to mean?” His head snaps up, “I had a backpack full of Yakult that I got from the Korean market after bartering with Kitty to tell me where to go. I made a playlist of songs you like for us to listen to together on the ride. There was a super soft blanket in there too, so if you got cold I could put it over us and we could cuddle up together under it.” She is so surprised she’s not sure what to say, she knows it must register on her face though because his expression softens a bit when he looks at her. “I wanted to sit with you Lara Jean. It killed me when you almost didn’t even stop to give me your bullshit excuse about Chris.”

She’s suddenly aware that she’s standing there in her coat. She hadn’t packed a robe and was so eager to get to him when she got out of bed that she didn’t think and just grabbed what she saw. But now she feels its weight on her and it’s heavy, confining—unnecessary. So she shrugs her shoulders and lets it slide down her arms and tosses it aside. His eyes follow her as she does it and they go from surprise to confusion to something else, something that makes her feel seen in a way she’s not ever experienced before. Now she’s just in her nightgown which she loves because it’s pretty and feminine and comfortable and also, well, now she realizes it’s probably a little revealing for standing in a hotel room in the middle of the night confronting your fake boyfriend you are very sure you are falling in real love with.

She holds his gaze and takes another step towards him. She can’t believe it but she thinks he almost looks shy—Peter Kavinsky, _shy!_ It seems impossible but Lucas’s points are running through her mind and braiding into what Peter just told her about what he’d done for her. “I’m sorry” she says, her voice soft and genuine, “I should have sat with you. That all sounds nice. Really nice. And I’m sorry I missed out on it.” He dips his eyes from hers and gives a little shrug, “it’s alright.” She moves until she’s standing between his legs and she can see his chest rising with quicker breaths, “Hi” she says brightly as if this is new, they are starting fresh and puts her hands on his shoulders. He looks up at her and smiles, “there’s no one like you Covey” he murmurs and his hands go to her hips and he pulls her down so her knees come onto the bed on either side of him as he gives her a sexy grin.

And she pauses for only a moment to look into his eyes, his beautiful soulful eyes that first drew her to him when they were only kids. She knows she’s breaking her own rule but she also realizes it is past time for it to be broken. So she presses her hands into his neck and tilts her head and she kisses him softly and slowly, just a taste to let him know this is what she wants it’s what she wants to give him. And he responds to her his lips warm and his arms moving around her waist and back to hold her to him. She pauses and pulls away to look at him again and he looks dazed but happy, “What?” he murmurs and she knows all the words she wants to say but she wants to save them, she wants to feel right now, not talk. “Nothing” she whispers and she loves how his eyes go to her mouth like he can’t wait to kiss her again.

The second kiss is not like the first. It is deeper and more eager. She finds her hand slipping to his arm and pushing against it, urging him to pull her into him. He reads her like a book and presses a hand against her back and she feels his fingertips digging into her, while his other hand slides up to her neck and into her hair, cupping her head in a way that allows him to direct how she moves into the kiss. It makes her feel crazy and out of control but safe—so safe like he’s going to be good to her, as good as he’s been this entire time except better because there is no pretending. Her arms go around his neck and her fingers into his hair and her hips drop and she is in his lap now and feels him, feels his hardness under her and it doesn’t scare her but instead emboldens her. She shifts and rests against him and loves his hiss of his breath that comes out between their lips. As their mouths open and tongues begin to explore she moves her hips a bit and it feels good, like, _so_ _good_. Why did no one tell her how good this feels?? Peter grabs hold of her legs and tugs them out from a kneel and moves them straight behind him as his hands run down the bare skin of her calves. She locks her ankles and that increases her weight on him and before she can even voice it he mutters “Oh my _god_.” And she’s never heard it sound so dirty or so alluring before.

And then there is just a blur of sensation—of intensifying kisses and heated movements, of her soft moans and his growls husky with desire. He travels to her neck and ears, his tongue lapping along tender valleys of her skin as she drags her fingernails against his back and down onto his chest. It all feels blurry and wild but incredibly right and she doesn’t want it to stop. She even voices it, “don’t stop, please don’t stop” she whimpers in his ear and in one move he has spun them around until she is on her back and he is rising above her. She is greedy and tugs at him, the few moments of physical distance feeling endlessly long. He stays hovering above her and whispers, “Lara Jean, look at me” she does and he is looking at her with such intensity, “We haven’t been fake to me for a long time. You know that, right?” she nods and grabs his waist, trying to pull him back to her, “I want to be with you, just you.” “OK” she moans, “Peter, please…” she’s getting desperate, he gives a little chuckle, “If I’d known you were this hot I would have made a move a lot earlier.” She pouts at him, “make a move _now_ Kavinsky and come _here_ ” and she raises her head to kiss him and he gives in to her.

***

They lay on the bed looking at each other, their faces flushed and lips swollen. They trace patterns on each other’s skin and take turns feathering kisses against shoulders and cheeks, fingertips and foreheads. “I should go” she says with no desire to do so, he just shrugs, “you don’t have to.” “Isn’t there a bed check?” she asks, “Supposedly, but I think it’s a rumor to get us to behave. Clearly it doesn’t work” he smirks and kisses her and she opens her mouth and pulls him in and loves the noise he makes when she does. “Goddamn, Covey,” he says when they break apart, “the things I want to do to you.” She blushes, “Mmmm, like what?” She thinks that Peter Kavinsky, Mr. Smooth will handle this inquiry with a cocky response but he surprises her by burying his face against the pillow like he’s too nervous to say. “Ahhh it’s all R rated. Very, extremely, R rated possibly NC-17 even.” She slips her hand into his thick hair and tugs him back a bit so she can look him in the eye, “you’ve seen the books I read Peter” he laughs, “point taken” and kisses her again, “speaking of those books, anything in them that you’ve always wanted to try?” Now it’s her turn to be embarrassed and she squeezes her eyes shut, “ummm…no?” He nuzzles her ear and breathes into it, “don’t lie to me Lara Jean” and for good measure he gives a tender bite to her earlobe and her body betrays her, her hips arching just so slightly off the bed.

Next to her Peter groans, “girl, you’re gonna be the death of me” she turns to look at him and his expression is drowsy with desire. No one has ever looked at her like that before and it feels amazing and overwhelming. They’ve only been kissing but she feels something flickering inside her that threatens to catch into a fire before the night is over. All those rumors about the Ski Trip now seem entirely within reason to her as they lay wrapped around each other in his hotel bed.

And then there’s a low beep and a click and the door opens and Greg is hustling inside. “Hey – whoa – what’s up Lara Jean?” he says as he gets a glimpse of them and she quickly tugs at the blanket to cover herself as Peter sits up, “Dude, c’mon” he growls but Greg just loud whispers, “Bed check _is_ happening one floor down so you need to get your girl back to her room _pronto_.”

***

She leans against him as they silently walk back to her room holding hands. She’s a floor above and tells him he should leave her at the stairs and go back so he doesn’t get caught, “like I’m not going to walk my girlfriend right to her door” he whispers and she feels a shiver of excitement at hearing him say “girlfriend” and knowing that it’s the truth now. When they reach her room she turns to go but he’s still got her hand and pulls her back to him, his eyebrow raised like she's crazy if she thinks he’s going to leave without a kiss. So she rises up on her tip toes and they kiss, softer and sweeter than before and he murmurs, “good night Lara Jean” and she tells him good night and they slowly back away from each other with smiles on their faces, neither wanting to be the first to look away.

She can’t sleep. The bed is comfy, the sheets are soft, and it’s been a long night. But she can’t stop thinking about what just happened between them. How quickly everything has changed and how different it is going to be in the morning when she is truly Peter Kavinsky's bonafide girlfriend. She picks up her phone to text him but it’s 2:12AM and he’s probably asleep, she needs to sleep so she is about to put it down when her screen lights up:

_You have no idea how hard it is to try falling asleep in this bed now that I’ve had you in it_

_Oh I have SOME idea. I’m in an empty bed too you know!_

_Are you happy?_

_Very_

_Are you gonna sit with me on the bus when we go home?_

_I’ll bring the snacks this time, you bring that blanket._ In return she gets a string of hearts and kissing emojis. She yawns and plugs her phone in just as there’s a loud knock on the door, “Bed check! Open up please!”

 

_Should be the last night ever_  
_Should be the last night we’re apart_  
_Got my name on this treasure_  
_On this treasure_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My My My! / Troye Sivian (2018)


End file.
